Negative realm Yami's songfic
by Chikara Takashi
Summary: Song-fic for negative realm Yami (from High Crystal Guardian's story)


Chikara: hey all!  
  
Chance: you know you shouldn't be writing this.  
  
Chikara: what do you mean by that?  
  
Chance: you're supposed to be writing the sixth chapter of the magic pillow, not writing a story with someone else's characters with a song that almost no one else has heard of!  
  
Chikara: so? I feel like writing, and I'm stuck on the other story. So there! *Sticks out tongue*  
  
Chance: -_____- fine. Just do the disclaimer already.  
  
Chikara: All right. "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or negative realm Yami (who I'm writing about). High Crystal Guardian owns negative realm Yami and everything that has taken place with him that I'm mentioning in my story. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to some guy. The song belongs to some guy too (though a different guy). All I own is the idea for the song-fic!" there, how's that?  
  
Chance: really long.  
  
Chikara: yup! On with the song fic! Oh, by the way, the song is "Everybody Wants to Rule the World". And I know the lyrics are supposed to come before the words, but I didn't feel like it. So there. And if this confuses you, it's okay. It's not supposed to have any rhyme or reason. It's just the ramblings of a formally shadow mad person.  
  
Chance: just get on with it already!  
  
Chikara: fine. Here we go!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I can't believe I did what I did. I killed my own hikari. So I've got a life now. But all I want to do now is go back and give the life back to my hikari. I want him to be living now, not me. He deserves to be living right now. I deserve to be sent to the darkest reaches of the underworld.  
  
(Welcome to your life There's no turning back)  
  
Everyone one the opposition is watching me. Waiting for me to try and escape, waiting for me to do something wrong so they can just kill me and get it over with. I feel like I have to be on my best behavior, even when they're asleep. Because of this, I can't eat. I can't sleep. I dread the day they kill me, and at the same time I look forward to it. I feel like I'm turning my back on all the instincts that Mother Nature has given me. Fear death. Don't fear anyone. It feels like everything I used to think about has flipped itself around.  
  
(Even while we sleep We will find you Acting on you're best behavior Turn you're back on Mother Nature Everybody wants to rule the world)  
  
It's like I had everything planned when I was shadow mad. I was mad, yes, but somehow I became more ruthless and cunning. Not the best traits to pick up. Now I feel awful about it, like I should have done something to stop myself. I wish I could have. Now, I can't decide. Should I help the opposition, or should I just stay here in my little jail cell? Or I could try to escape. No, that option is cut off from me, now that I'm not shadow mad. I don't feel like trying to escape anyone anymore.  
  
(It's my own design It's my own remorse Help me to decide)  
  
If they would just let me out of here for one day. I don't care if they have fifteen million bodyguards surrounding me. I want to go outside and see what I've caused. Maybe if I see it, I'll be more apt to help out. But even if they did, it would only be for one day. Then I'd have to come back here. Sure, I could tell Kaze or someone that I wish to help them after I go outside, but the problem is, they would think that the reason I went outside was to plan an escape route so when they let me help them I'd run strait to the hand and tell them what the inside of the opposition base is. They couldn't just take it for granted that I want to help them.  
  
(Help me make the Most of freedom and of pleasure Nothing ever lasts forever Every body wants to rule the world)  
  
So now I've got a room that I can hide from my hikari. Even if my hikari decided to visit me in the night, somebody would detect him. Somebody with enough experience in the shadow realm could detect his soul. Even kawari. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I would love to see my hikari again. But I'm afraid of what he must think about me. After all, I am the one who killed him. If I could only go back in time.back, and be able to protect him from the ceiling that came crashing down on us. hold his hand through it, at least.so he wouldn't think I was a ruthless murderer.  
  
(There's a room where the light won't find you Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down When they do I'll be right behind you)  
  
I had a dream last night. I revisited the day that it happened. It was like seeing it in third person.me standing there, making the walls collapse around my hikari and me and the thief. I screamed "not this time!" and ran in, grabbed my hikari, and tried to get him out of there. We had almost got to the exit when one of the opposition leaders woke me up and tried to give me breakfast. Damn opposition member.  
  
(So glad we almost made it So sad they had to fade it Everybody wants to rule the world)  
  
I can't believe that I haven't figured out whether or not I'm going to help the opposition. At the moment I'm not helping, but every once in a while I get this weird feeling, like someone is saying "Your hikari would want you to help out", but without using actual words. I just can't see farther than today, and today I won't help. Maybe tomorrow I'll help. Or maybe not. I wish I knew for sure what I need to do.  
  
(I can't stand this indecision Married with a lack of vision Everybody wants to rule the world)  
  
I hope Kaze never asks for my help. If he does, I'll probably never help him. I see how he reads the head lines on the newspaper (the gods only know why there still making that paper) and sees the death and destruction, and glances over at me like he either wants to kill me, or ask for my help. If he ever decides to do something drastic, I hope it's the former. If he ever asked for my help, it would be the deciding factor as to whether or not I'm going to help him.  
  
(Say that you'll never never never never need it One headline why believe it Everybody wants to rule the world)  
  
Yeah, I'd love to be able to go outside and have one last taste of freedom. But it would last only a little while. Just like the bond between my hikari and I. I can't believe I did what I did. I'm sorry, my hikari. I'm sorry.yugi.  
  
(All for freedom and pleasure Nothing ever lasts forever Everybody wants to rule the world)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chikara: there! How was that? You liked it, didn't you!  
  
Chance: bet they hated it.  
  
Chikara: fine, I bet you 50 cents that they loved it!  
  
Chance: 10!  
  
Chikara: 35!  
  
Chance: 25!  
  
Chikara: fine, 25 cents it is! So review people! I need at least 2 reviews to get the 25 cents! So review! And if you're going to flame, flame soft, okay? This is my first song-fic!  
  
Chance: nobody review! I want my money!  
  
Chikara: review please!  
  
Chance: don't- *is cut off as the ending ends* 


End file.
